darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sightseeing in Cerulean City!
The ninth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-third episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One Pokemon begins trying to solve a mystery that affected someone they care about, but the culprit has effectively covered their tracks. The campers compete in a romantic challenge, which is bad news for one heartbroken camper. Another camper reveals a secret they've been holding in, while someone else reveals a personal problem to another, who begins considering how they might fix it. Two characters discover their love for each other, but another camper is forced to initiate a breakup for the sake of the one they love. In the end, one camper is voted out for their cruel behavior, but that may have been part of their plan all along... Plot Mew remarks to Mewtwo that their next stop is Cerulean City, known as the most romantic spot in all the regions, and asks if they should pick up some girls while they're there. Mewtwo asks if that would make Celebi mad, causing Mew to smack him and say he should never mention that again. Mewtwo says he knows they're only going there so Trapinch will reveal her crush, but Mew says he hopes to find Wooper a girl too, because he actually likes him. When Mew asks if there were any contestants Mewtwo likes, he says Primeape because "she could fight." Suddenly, Hitmonlee crashes against the windshield, and Mewtwo presses the windshield wipers button, which Mew makes a mental note of. Gengar asks Banette how he got Mismagius to date him back in Total Pokemon Island. Banette says they were just hanging out when they brought up the hot guys list, and Mismagius thought he should have placed higher, and they ended up kissing. Gengar wonders why Froslass doesn't want to hang out with him, but Banette points out that she's very different from Mismagius; Mismagius is fun-loving and outgoing, while Froslass is socially awkward, cold, and nervous. Banette advises Gengar to just take his time and not pressure her. Arcanine asks Lapras what's been on her mind, since she's been a bit down since Dragonite left. She tells him she's just been thinking, trying to figure out how Dragonite could go from nice to mean so quickly. Lapras believes something else must have contributed but doesn't know what. Hypno smirks, but is jolted back into reality when the plane suddenly nosedives. Mew doesn't make them jump, but Golbat of course gets sucked out the window anyway. Mew welcomes the campers into Cerulean City and explains that they'll be having a romantic themed challenge! This does not have the desired effect on Wooper, who seems even more depressed. Mew allows the campers to pick partners, even if they're on other teams. Many campers pair with their significant others: Banette and Mismagius, Gliscor and Pidgeot, Cacturne and Gardevoir, and Luxio and Piloswine. Hypno and Weavile pair as friends, as do Ninetales and Arcanine. Gengar somehow manages to convince Froslass to pair with him (mainly because her team needs more players). Diglett and Piloswine decide to pair Wooper with Trapinch in the hopes of cheering him up. Murkrow notices Golbat flying off, alone and sad, and pairs with him to distract him and find out what's troubling him. Diglett also pairs with Lileep as friends, and Gabite reluctantly pairs with Charmeleon to help her team. Everyone else is exempted, as Mew said only three pairs from each team had to participate and they're well above that. The first part of the challenge will involve actually finding their partners; each pair will be put into rooms full of their and their partner's species, and they must find each other and exit to move on to the next part of the challenge. Electrode, naturally, is very jealous of Cacturne, who will be in a room full of Gardevoir. Mew starts the challenge. Diglett is unable to move due to having no one to push his wheelchair, but none of the other Diglett can move either. However, Lileep spots the real Diglett's wheelbarrow due to its distinctive red color and begins moving as fast as she can (still rather slowly) towards him. Mismagius finds Banette when he is cornered by another group of Mismagius, due to him being the only one who's not psycho. The other Mismagius begin pulling him, making him relive his greatest fear, but the real Mismagius grabs him and drags him to safety, making Banette thank her. Froslass groans as all the Gengar flirt with her, before one notices something about her: her bow is pink, while most Froslass have red bows, designating her as a shiny. Froslass covers her mouth and quickly floats away. Another Gengar begins flirting with her, causing Gengar to realize it's the real Froslass because she's the only one that has rejected him. Froslass is skeptical, wondering how Gengar could possibly not have noticed that she's a shiny Pokemon, or if he does and has been lying this whole time. The Gardevoir all flirt with Cacturne, because, similarly to Banette, he is not creepy like most of his species. Cacturne backs into another Gardevoir and immediately recognizes her as his girlfriend, since they both exclaim the same words at each other. Cacturne says they should stop doing that but Gardevoir says it's a useful trait to have, although Cacturne was pretty easy to pick out because he wasn't smiling. Cacturne suggests leaving but Gardevoir points out that they can catch up a bit in that room, which Cacturne can't disagree with. Outside, many pairs wait. Trapinch found Wooper because he was the most depressed Wooper, Charmeleon found Gabite because she was the angriest. Pidgeot and Gliscor, as well as Hypno and Weavile, have also completed the task. Murkrow soon emerges with an unconscious Golbat, saying she knew it was him when she unscrewed the lightbulb and it hit his head. Eventually everyone else emerges, but three pairs are knocked out of the challenge; Lileep for being too slow to reach Diglett on time, Arcanine for wasting too much time flirting with other Ninetales, and Piloswine and Luxio for going missing somehow. In reality, Piloswine and Luxio are treating themselves to free food in an empty diner, but Mew doesn't know that. Mew leads the campers to a restaurant, where they will be having dates, judged by Mew himself based on manners and etiquette. Most of the male campers earn points at the beginning by pulling out chairs for their dates (except the depressed Wooper and bored Charmeleon). Hypno, Cacturne, and Froslass pick up on the challenge, but Froslass tries to clue Gengar in, although he seems oblivious. Many campers put their napkins on their laps, or at least use them as bibs, so they get points, but Gardevoir notices that Cacturne does not, which is odd for him. The campers begin talking, but Hypno and Gabite have also caught on to Cacturne's mistake and are suspicious. Pairs like Banette and Mismagius and Pidgeot and Gliscor do well, but Murkrow breaks the awkward silence with Golbat by asking him what's wrong. She sees him looking at Pidgeot and eventually coaxes him into admitting his crush on her. He explains how he helped Pidgeot through her heartbreak when she was a Pidgeotto. She ended up kissing him on the cheek when she was voted off and he began falling for her, but next time he saw her she had already made up with Gliscor and began to officially date him. Murkrow knows there's more to the story and asks Golbat why he doesn't go after another girl. She believes that since he's famous, girls must love him now, but Golbat explains that this isn't the case. After the show was aired, everyone saw that Golbat was a pain magnet, always getting injured. All his friends abandoned him and no girl will get close to him because they're all scared that they'll get hurt by his curse too. Pidgeot is the only one who ever seemed like she cared about him even despite his curse, but now, she's happy and in love while he's heartbroken, lonely, and getting injured every day. Golbat realizes he's said too much and flies away to the bathroom, causing Mew to disqualify him, though Murkrow tries defending him. She begins thinking about what Golbat told her, feeling pity and even understanding that his feelings might be justified. Meanwhile, Trapinch gets fed up wasting her time with the totally unresponsive Wooper. She says it was the worst date ever, but Wooper says he only did it for his team. Trapinch says she didn't want to date him anyway because she really wanted to date...Diglett! Everyone stops what they're doing and stares...except Diglett, who quickly retreats deeper into his wheelbarrow. Mewtwo's laughter breaks the silence as he makes Mew pay up for their dare, as Mew believed Trapinch's crush was Wooper. The other campers soon get over their shock and carry on the dates. The current winners are Pidgeot and Gliscor and Hypno and Weavile. Hypno and Gabite both pay close attention to Cacturne, who is very clearly using bad manners when he knows better, and Banette and Mismagius begin discussing it too when Gardevoir begins looking anxious. Eventually, Gabite calls Cacturne out. She thinks he's trying to lose on purpose. Cacturne denies it and looks to his teammates to back him up; Gengar, Charmeleon, and even Banette do not defend him. Cacturne gets frustrated and walks out of the challenge, breaking a chair in the process, and Gardevoir runs off after him. Charmeleon calls Gabite out on being a jerk to Cacturne as well as being mean to him when he clearly is interested in her, saying he's offered to do a lot for her and is still treated with no respect. Gabite threatens him, but Charmeleon still plans to walk out until Gabite unexpectedly pulls him in for a (somewhat violent) kiss, shocking everyone. They begin making out on the table, but Charmeleon's tail catches the table on fire, so Mew stops the challenge before anything else can go wrong and declares Pidgeot and Gliscor the official winners. He lets everyone go back to the plane except Charmeleon and Gabite, who have to clean up the mess they made of their table. Gliscor is proud to have ended his team's losing streak. Gardevoir finds Cacturne sitting alone at Cerulean Cape, asking him what's wrong. He says Gabite has been on his case forever. Gardevoir asks if he intentionally sabotaged his team, hoping it's not true. He says he probably won't last much longer, but Gardevoir tells him not to think like that. Cacturne reaches a decision and looks at Gardevoir for the first time since the dinner and tells her he's breaking up with her. He apologizes quietly and begins walking away as Gardevoir asks for a reason. He quietly says he can't and continues walking away without looking back. Mew suddenly emerges with the sound of music notes, planning a Gardevoir solo but allowing Cacturne to sing too, to the frustration of both of them. The duo sing a slow, sad song, called "Gone." The song is about Gardevoir's feelings that they grew apart but she doesn't know why, while Cacturne explains that he had to make a choice as much as it hurt, even if he still cares about her. Gardevoir says she just wants an explanation, but Cacturne thinks if he tells her it'll only hurt her more. Gardevoir says she's still in love with him, and Cacturne hopes that she'll eventually forgive him. The two end up closing the song by singing together. Afterwards, Gardevoir is seen crying in the confessional, while Mismagius is ready to beat up Cacturne for hurting her best friend. Cacturne returns to meet his team in Losers' Class. Arcanine breaks the awkward silence by asking who they'll vote out. Cacturne says he doesn't care. When Gabite asks what if they vote for him, Cacturne laughs darkly and begins egotistically saying that they need him and that he's the reason they won all the previous challenges. He continues by saying he could do whatever he wanted and they wouldn't vote him out, saying he just broke up with Gardevoir. This angers just about everyone except Banette, who is confused at why his friend would be acting this way. Gabite is so angry she tries to beat him up, but she is held back. Cacturne leaves to get food and asks if Banette wants to come, but Banette awkwardly declines. In the confessional, the votes seem pretty unanimous for Cacturne. Mew begins passing out Pokeblocks, first to Gabite, then to Charmeleon, Diglett, Wooper, Piloswine, Lapras, Luxio, Murkrow, Arcanine, Golbat, Gengar, Hypno, and Weavile, leaving only Cacturne and Banette. Cacturne sighs and says he knew Banette would stay loyal to him before asking Mew to just give Banette the block already. Mew does and says only one person didn't vote for Cacturne; Luxio assumes that person was Cacturne, but Mew says it was actually Banette--Cacturne voted for himself. Banette says Cacturne wanted them to vote for him, much to Mew's frustration, because he says Cacturne could do so well if he would just stop voting for himself. Banette tells Cacturne he just voted for himself, since he knew Cacturne's tricks and couldn't betray him like that. Cacturne gives him a genuine laugh and says he's a good friend, asking him to look after Gardevoir for him. Banette apologizes as his friend walks away. In Cacturne's confessional, he says that he just hopes with him out of the way, Gardevoir might be able to enjoy the competition. He leaves a personal apology to Gardevoir, saying he still cares about her and promises her an explanation, but he thinks the best thing right now is for her to focus on the game and not him. He hopes for her forgiveness eventually and that they can become friends again someday. He also tells Banette he's a great friend and he wouldn't be upset if he won either. He says a lot of people must hate him now, but he only did it for Gardevoir. When Cacturne leaves the confessional, he is immediately smacked by Mismagius. She, Pidgeot, and Froslass have come to confront him about his actions. Mismagius asks him for a reason just so she has something to tell Gardevoir, saying she can't believe he can chuck her away without feeling anything. Cacturne quietly responds, "Who says I'm not suffering just as much as her." This makes Mismagius pause, and Cacturne jumps out of the plane with his parachute as she watches, thinking. Hypno listens to the confrontation, satisfied with the events that just unfolded; Cacturne was one of the biggest threats on the show, and by eliminating him, Gardevoir was weakened drastically to the point of not being a threat. He has no current plans other than eliminating Gabite, who's served her purpose now that Cacturne is gone. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra * Lileep * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes